Querido yo del futuro
by Javichu
Summary: Gon ha tenido la extraña, -y según el- genial idea de hacer saber a su yo del futuro unas pequeñas cosas...Obviamente, el obligara a los chicos a hacer lo mismo. [Drabbles]
1. Killua

_Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece._

_Este Drabble participa del reto: 'Para olvidar la tristeza del anime' Del foro Comunidad del cazador._

_Palabras: 367_

* * *

Maravilloso yo del futuro:

Esto es una idiotez con toda sus letras. No puedo creer que Gon haya pensado que escribirle una carta a tu 'posible' yo futuro era algo divertido. Por favor si en diez años Gon no ha madurado... ¡Llévalo a un siquiatra!

Ok, sigamos, que si no Gon no dejara de molestar.

Bien vamos al punto, si llegas a leer esto, -obviamente obligado por Gon- Tienes que estar vivo y con todas las partes de tu cuerpo ¿Ok? No fuimos asesinos para terminar estúpidamente dañados, -O convertidos en fantasmas- y obviamente espero que seas más fuerte, si no lo eres, me decepcionarías...

Bueno ahora ya soy bastante genial -¡Vamos! ¿Quién más sabe controlar la electricidad?- Por lo que deseo sorprenderme en diez años más.

Oh si, espero que hayas cumplido nuestro sueño de ser dueño de la fábrica de chocolates, ¿Te imaginas tener chocolates gratis todos los días? Oh...Y también tener nuestra casa exclusivamente personal hecha de dulces...Mmh simplemente delicioso.

Nuevamente...Si no la tienes me decepcionarías.

Ahora, Gon sigue diciendo que diga cosas...Normales.

Bien en diez años nuestra hermanita ya va a ser una mujer, así que tenemos que ser abiertos y buenos hermanos...¡POR LO NO LA DEJES TENER CITAS!...¡NUNCA!

Es nuestra hermana, el primero que la mire...No le tiene que ir bien ¿Ok?

Uhm también, tienes que seguir siendo albino -Nada de pintarse el pelo- Nos vemos muy sexys de blanco ¿No?

¿Bueno que más?...Uhm no sé, debes estar mucho más fuerte, ser cazador -Obviamente uno de los bueno no de los chanta-, no dejar que toquen a Alluka -El que lo haga creo que ya sabes que le pasara-, molestar a Riorio -En tus tiempo él va estar harto viejo, así que le vamos a sacar canas-, tener nuestra fabrica, y casa de chocolates -Duu-, y... ¡Seguir siendo amigos de Gon!

Si llegaras a no seguir siendo amigo de Gon eres un idiota, y yo mismo te patearía el trasero...De alguna forma.

Bien creo que eso es todo, estoy seguro que después de leer esto Gon te obligara a escribir una carta a tu futuro yo...Lo cual ahora está sonando bastante raro...

Eso es todo.

Atten: Sexy Killua del pasado.

* * *

_¿Les gusto?...¿Se rieron al menos en una parte? xD Bueno solo eso espero que les haya hecho reír._

_¡Siii! ¡Pude hacer el segundo drabble! (Y probablemente los otros, porque creo que irán siendo lo mismo :3 Depende si a ustedes les gusta)_

_¡Gracias por leer! Si les gusto dejen un review._


	2. Leorio

_Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece._

_Palabras: 500 -Wow, esto quedo mucho mas largo de lo que había pensado...Leorio es especial ;D-_

* * *

Sensual y MUY JOVEN yo del futuro:

Ya, ya, ya...Antes de todo explícame algo... ¡¿Porque somos amigos de Killua?!

Bien, Gon a veces puede ser infantil, sí. Ahora por culpa de él te escribo una carta, pero es bueno e extremadamente inocente, ademas a veces te puedes aprovechar de eso...

Ok, eso sonó malo, pero a lo que voy a es que el niño me ayuda montones con las chicas, ¡La última vez salí con cinco chicas al mismo tiempo, porque él les dijo que era un rescatador de animales en peligro de extinción! Hay Gon, si no te lo he dicho, ¡Te amo!

Y Kurapika es un antisocial, demás que ese chico nunca ha ido a una fiesta, pero es buena persona cuando se le da la gana. No como cuando anda como emo, buscando venganza por aquí y por ya.

Si algún día lo encontramos con el pelo teñido, y todo de negro lo llevamos a un siquiatra ¿Ok? -Diablo, la imagen ya me traumo-

¿Pero Killua? Ese chico no deja de molestar en ninguna hora del día, El otro día cambio mi shampoo por una cosa rara que hizo que mi pelo quedara rosa... ¡Rosa! Ugh ese niño a estado algo pegado con lo del pelo y sus cambios de color, ni idea porque.

Y además, nunca acepta lo que hace, se defiende con uñas a que él no fue, y me dice que simplemente soy yeta.

Ya, ya, me tranquilice, creo que ahora si puedo empezar con la carta, ¡Es que tenía que desahogarme!

Bien, en tu tiempo ya pasaron un par de años, y espero sigas siendo tan o más sexy de lo que soy. Obviamente seguiremos siendo unos jóvenes.

Oh y no me vengas a decir que no eres doctor, y que vives con los perros, -Killua sigue apostando que estaré así- Mira que ni siquiera te acepto que seas un doctor de cuarta ¿Ok?

Ahora que eres doctor -BUENO- Debes lograr nuestro verdadero sueño, el que nos ha perseguido desde nuestro nacimiento...Tienes que tocarte las puntas de los pies. Por mucho mejor físico que tengamos nunca lo hemos podido hacer…La vida es tan injusta.

Ugh me estoy enojando y deprimiendo en vez de relajarme como había prometido Gon...Mejor sigo o voy a terminar emo como Kurapika.

Espero…Que digo, TIENES que tener un auto último modelo, una mansión con jacuzzi, un baño más grande que la cocina…Y mujeres hermosas

Y claro después cuando tengas todo eso... Tienes que ser humilde.

Como dijo Superman una vez: ¡La humildad siempre por delante!…

Según recuerdo…

Ok, creo que eso es todo lo que tengo para ti.

Portate bien, sacate buenas notas, intenta no matar a Killua, no vuelvas a salir con la hija de nuestro profesor -Por culpa de el reprobé un ramo-, no te cases nunca, solteros nos vemos bonitos, y tienes vengarte de Killua, -La venganza es dulce, y se sirve en plato frió-.

Atten: Irresistible Leorio del pasado..._  
_

* * *

_Ok, esta carta quedo muy rara, y larga. Yo pensé que esta seria mas corta que la de Killua u.u Bueno algún día tengo que dejar de hacerle bullyng al pobre yeta de Leorio ¿no?_

_¡Gracias por leer! Cualquier comentario sobre como quedo esta bien, -T-T Tener clemencia con la pobre-_


	3. Kurapika

_Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece_

_Palabras: 500 -OMAIGA esta vez si que casi me paso-._

* * *

Kurapika del futuro:

Hola...Buenas ¿Noches? Uhm, no se ha que hora estarás leyendo esto, pero tu eres yo, y yo soy tu, por lo que demás que lo vas estar haciendo en la noche ya que esa es la hora que mas me gusta a mi...

Bien...¿Que tal el futuro? Leorio y Gon han estado apostando que los autos vuelan, no creo que sea lógicamente posible, solo van a pasar diez años. Pero bueno, ambos no se van a vencer hasta saberlo. Están aburridos de caminar.

Si soy sincero no se que escribir, sobre todo cuando tengo a los chicos sobre mi leyendo cada palabra que escribo, ¿Cuando nos conseguimos amigos tan infantiles? Yo cuando los conocí pensé que eran normales...

Oh ahora me acorde de lo que te quería preguntar... ¿Sigues vivo?...Tengo que preguntar, con todos nuestros proyectos se puede dudar. No quiero que esta carta la este leyendo un fantasma, -O según las suposiciones de Killua- Un zombie.

Hey, ¿En tus años ya conseguiste los ojos? ¿Sigues siendo un cazador de lista negras? ¿Te vengaste del Ryodan?... ¡¿Tu pelo sigue siendo rubio?! ¡¿Cierto?!...Creo que estamos bien claros con lo de góticos, y emos ¿No? -¡Estamos bien de amarillo!-.

Si...Killua nos contagio su paranoia hacia el teñirse el cabello.

Oh, ahora que estamos en esto necesito saber algo...¿Los chicos te siguen dando regalos para el día de la madre?

En serio, eso no es normal. Primero no somos sus madres, y segundo...¡¿Por que no es para el día del padre?!

Y los mas raro es que Senritsu les apoya, dice que yo ya parezco una madre preocupona. ¡Vamos! Hasta ella lo dice, ahora solo falta que un perro se me cruce en la calle y me diga: _¡Hey tu!...¡Deja de preocuparte y no tomes en cuenta que soy un perro que habla!_

Uf...Igual tendremos que saber algún día por que hicieron eso...Leorio dice que están pasando por una etapa...-Igual que las de el cuando se disfrazo de mujer-. Mira que ambos sabemos que ese no es un espectáculo lindo de ver...Tiene las piernas muy peludas...Y le hace parecer bien raro con el pelo rosa...

Y lo raro es que yo tengo las piernas lisas...¿Sera algo de Leorios?

Y por lo visto Gon y Killua también...¡Y son menores que yo!...Esto de la pubertad es horrible...Para ellos...Yo no me quejo, pero si estuviera en su lugar no me gustaría tener una selva en las piernas...Bueno como Leorio...Los chicos están casi normales.

Espera, ¿Que paso para que empezara a hablar del pelo en las piernas de los chicos?

Esta asegurado, juntarte mucho con Gon, Killua, y Leorio tiene sus efectos...

Ok, mejor termino ahora esta carta o empezare a hablar de no se que parte del cuerpo de los chicos...¡Me siento como un pervertido!

Atten: Kurapika.

PD: Los chicos dejaron de leer lo que escribía, así que esto queda entre nosotros.

* * *

_¡Espero que les haya gustado! Aun falta la cartita de la ternura de Gon x3_

_Gracias por haber comentado la vez anterior, si lo quieren hacer en este no me haría ningún inconveniente xD_

_Un abrazo...¡Apapachable!_


	4. Gon

_Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece._

_Palabras: 436_

* * *

Querido Gon del futuro:

Bueno...¡Hola! ¿Como estas? ¿Bien? ¿Con hambre? ¿Sueño? ¿Con ganas de escribirle una carta a tu futuro yo? ¿O al futuro tu? Somos los mismos...Así que...

¡Hola!

¿Esto es muy divertido no crees? No entiendo porque a los chicos nos les gusto, ¡Es muy lindo, y tierno! Me encantaría tener amigos tan tiernos como yo...¡Son geniales mis ideas!...No como las de Killua, ni las de Leorio...Esas dan miedo...Y las de Kurapika son aburridas...

¡Bueno! ¿Como va todo en el futuro? ¿Tienes amigos? -Me refiero a muchos-, ¿Como esta Mito-san?, ¿Como esta abuela? -¿Sigue bailando salsa?-, ¿Y Killua, Kurapika, y Leorio siguen siendo los mismos? ¡Espero que si!

Un momento...¿Nosotros seguimos siendo los mismos?...Osea, seguimos sin entender algunas palabras raras, y Killua sin querer decirnos sus significados...Espero que no...La ultima vez Killua se comió un diccionario para que no leyera lo que significaba algo que vimos en la Tv...

¡Oh! ¡Tengo una pregunta muy importante! -Bueno, ya te hice muchas preguntas...¡Pero esta es importante!-.

¿Leorio sigue enojado porque teñimos su cabello rosa?...El aun no sabe que fui yo...¡Pero fue por accidente! No pensé que si compraba el shampoo, que decía 'Rosa chicle' Seria para teñir el pelo...¡Yo pensaba que era para tener olor a cicle!...Ambos sabemos que es muy rico, sobre todo el de fresa...

Bueno planeo decírselo hoy, pero se enojara mucho...¡Gon del futuro! Por favor traeme una maquina del tiempo para decirle y arrancarme a la era de los dinosaurios...No quiero tener que enfrentarlo. Mucho menos ahora que parece Furby rosa...Da miedo...

Ahora creo que me debo poner serio y preguntar cosas norm-

¡¿EXISTEN AUTOS QUE VUELAN?! !Se me había olvidado preguntar¡, ¿¡Pero existen?!

¡Tienes que decir que si! ¡Seria muy genial! Ademas quiero ganar esa apuesta con Kurapika y Killua. Yo no soy alguien muy competitivo, pero les quiero hechar en la cara a esos dos que ya no vamos a tener que tocar el piso.

-Todos tenemos sueños...Ese es el mio...Y no es uno del que me enorgullezca mucho-.

Ehm...Bueno...Etto...No se me ocurre que mas decirte...Tu sabes todo sobre mi...Lo cual realmente hace que mi carta y la de los chicos sean una perdida de tiempo, y que los chicos tienen razón, pero...¡Sigue siendo muy tierno!

¡Que estés bien! ¡Cuidado con las cucarachas mutantes del futuro! -Si son como las de la película deben de ser horribles...-.

Atten: ¡Yo/Tu del pasado!

PD: Hablaba en serio con lo de la maquina del tiempo, ¡Mientras antes mejor!

* * *

_¡Y...termino el reto! (¡Tada!) Bien tarde...pero lo termine._

_Cartita de Gon *Chilla* Es taaaan tierno :3 ¡Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Creo que eso es todo...Creo...¿Seria buena idea una carta de Hisoka, o Illumi? (Señores, señores, se aceptan sugerencias)_

_¡Gracias por haber leído, y haber dejado review!_

_¡Un besote!_


	5. Hisoka

_Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece_

_Palabras: 352_

* * *

Querido Hiso del futuro:

Parece que ya nadie se salva de poder de Gon, ese niño pude convencer al mismo diablo de que que juegue con el, pero acepto que estoy es muy divertido, y toda una moda a decir verdad. Creo que hasta Illumi a hecho una carta, y aunque no creo que tenga mucho, de igual forma es algo siendo Illumi..

Ok, comencemos con lo bueno, así después podre ver si Gon quiere jugar conmigo...Me la debe por estar escribiendo esto.

¿Que tal la vida? ¿Como va todo? ¿Has tenido problemas? ¿Cuantos colores de cabello has usado estos últimos años?

Jumh...Esa ultima es la que mas me importa. Seriamente ya necesitamos un cambio de color...¡Urgente!

¿Cual sera mejor? ¿Verde? ¿Azul? ¿Rosa?...Acepto que ese me llama bastante la atención. A Leorio no le quedo nada mal...Aunque he visto que Killua lo molesta bastante diciendo que parece travestí...Bueno, a mi también me lo han dicho y eso no me interesa... ¡De seguro me di-vi-no!

Yap dejando de lado el pelo, ¿Como has estado? Supongo que bien...O muerto -Cosas que pasan-, si ha sido eso espero que haya sido contra un Gon adulto...Fuerte...Grande...Veloz...Experimentado...Con muchas cosas que demostrar...Y ¿Eh? ¿De que hablábamos?

...

...

...

Ok, lo tuve que leer todo para acordarme pero sigamos. Si no fue Gon tendrá que ser Kuroro...O Illumi...O Gin...O Netero -Su fantasma-...O Killua...O Kurapika...O...¡Diablos! ¡¿Que pasa en estos días?! En mis tiempos me demoraba tres años en encontrar alguien que llamara mi atención. Ahora se ponen fila todos como diciendo; _'Yo quiero, yo quiero, ¡Hisoka ven por mi!'_

Seriamente. Algo anda mal aquí.

Pero bueno. Todo igual esta bien, mientras mas candidatos haya, mas muertes habrá ¡Y vamos! ¡La muerte es genial!...¡Al igual que la sangre!

Adiós querido Hiso, si existiera una maquina del tiempo como de la que habla Gon, te buscaría y serias mi candidato favorito...Y entre nos, el mejor.

Atte: El mago asesino pervertido super inteligente y increíblemente sexy que todos aman.

* * *

_Hisoka...Tan tierno ¿No creen?_

_¡Hola! disculpen por la tardanza pero he estado muuuy ocupada, en serio._

_¿Les gusto esta carta? Eso espero creo que la próxima podría ser de Senritsu, o Biscuit...No se, ambas me caen bien ;D_

_Gracias por leer, un beso._


End file.
